Daydream
by doubletime twins
Summary: its valentines day and sam lets somthing slip while freddie is trying to find out who gave him this presnet
1. Chapter 1

Um…. Here's a lil valentines day one shot so yah enjoy oh and p.s **happy valentines day!!! **Even if it is a few days late.

**Freddie POV**

"FREDWARD WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL. I PUT YOUR CLOTHES IN THE BATHROOM BY THE SINK" mom yelled from down the hall. I just sighed and rolled out of bed even though it was only 5:30 a.m. I just walked tiredly to get dressed but when I saw the clothes they were completely hideous. I was NOT going to were those to school so I put on a black long sleeve with a red t-shirt over top and jeans. I went to the kitchen to find my mom in the most ugliest outfit ever. It was pink and red and white with hearts and these cupid things and stripes, polka dots and all different weird things. She even had a headband thing with hearts sticking up off of it.

"Freddie, I do not remember putting those clothes out for you" my mom said

"That's cuz you didn't put these out for me" I said slightly annoyed even at this hour in the morning

"Go put them on" she said pointing to the towards the bathroom

After I put the hideous clothes on I stuffed the other ones in my book bag and would change into them before the a/v club meeting and them Sam and Carly and the rest of the human population could see me in them. A/v club meeting were held early in the mornings so I was always at school before most everyone.

"come on Freddie bear we have to leave or else you will be late" I didn't bother answer so I just grabbed my book bag and left stopping to see my mom standing in the doorway and reading something

"Here Freddie it says it's for you" it was a CD with my name in big capitalized print on the front, but I was more interested in what the note that was attached to it. I took it and it said Freddie, listen to this as soon as you can and that was it. I would listen to it later in the/v room.

Later in a/v room

Once we could use the equipment freely I pulled the CD out from my pocket, put it into the CD player. I put the headphones in and hit play.

_Lalala-a (lalala-a) Yea Lalala-a (lalala-a) I coulda been the one you noticed I coulda been all over you I coulda been like all the others Is that what I'm supposed to do? It woulda been really stupid, If I woulda went home with you To give you everything you wanted It woulda been way too soon I try to be sensitive I try to be tough I try to walk away... I try to be innocent I try to be rough But I just wanna play You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately And every time I look at you I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away You're my daydreamAnd you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, You're making me insane And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, You're doing it again If I tell you what I'm thinking, If I let myself trust you Can you give me what I'm missing Can you make my dreams come true I try to be sensitive I try to be tough I try to walk away, I try to be innocent I try to be rough But I just wanna play You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately And every time I look at you I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away You're my daydream, yeah And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, You're making me insane And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, You're doing it again And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, You're making me insane And you know, and you know, and you know, You're doin' it again_

I wasn't really sure who it was from so I just put it away and went back to working with the equipment

"Okay guys, rap it up for today and I'll meet you guys here tomorrow" the a/v club leader said. I put away whatever I was working with I wasn't really paying any attention to it. Shortly after that I walked into the halls of Ridgeway to find several people in it. I just went straight to 1st period Spanish. Ten minutes later Carly came in with Sam at her feet rambling about something. I zoned out for practically the rest of class. Except from the couple times Sam was rambling on to me. Then we went to second period history, it was just me and Sam since Carly had English then. I turned around to hand Sam a paper we had to fill out and she was just staring into space so I asked the first thing I thought

"What are you doing" I asked curious

"Daydreaming about you" she said still in her daydream I guess. It was probably some sort of plan to hu- wait daydreaming…of…me. What was that song I heard earlier?

"Mr. Butburn, may I go to the bathroom"

"Take a hall pass" he said and went back to the lesson. I walked up and out the door grabbing the pass on the way. As soon as I was out of the room I took off running to the a/v room. I just needed to here the first part of that song. As soon as I got there I put the disc into the CD player, and hit play. I fast forwarded it a little so I could here the chorus of the song. I wasn't sure exactly were the chorus of the song was so I guessed and actually got the right place_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately And every time I look at you I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away You're my daydream_

Sam said she was daydreaming about me and the song daydream. Did Sam give the CD to me, well one way to find out. I hope she won't hurt me if I was wrong.

**Time passes to just before lunch**

"Hey Sam" I yelled running up to her

"What dorkwad" she looked slightly annoyed but then she would get annoyed or angry with anyone who took time away from getting lunch

"Did you give me this" I asked holding up the CD. All she did was look at her feet I think she's…blushing "Sam"

"How did you find out" she said quietly, almost to quiet to hear

"You practically told me today during history"

"Oh" then she mumbled something I couldn't hear since it was in the cafeteria. I pulled her into the hall so we could actually here each other

"So…" she said. I just pulled her into a hug and she actually hugged me back. No wedgie…yet. I hope she won't give me a wedgie.

"Wanna go to groovy smoothies with me sometime later" I asked her

"Sure, but what's with the dorky clothes in your backpack" she asked me. I instantly pulled away

"What did you do to it" I asked a little scared

"Nothing, now come on. I have to eat soon, and Carly's probably worrying that I'm hurting you in someway" and with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cafeteria

**Okay so yah it's finished so review and tell me what you think. I rote this one which is different because I just give Ashley ideas and she writes them. She has ideas to and stuff I just hardly type. So yah review please and don't forget are other stories they like reviews to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its Ally. Yes it's rare that I actually type I just come up with ideas and Ashley finds a way to write them into chapters and stuff. But anyways sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't figure out how to write this but I have an idea so I'll just go with it so yah. Oh before I forget the song from the last chapter was daydream by avril lavinge. I think I covered everything so yah. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING IN THAT NATURE. Except are stories that we wrote.**

**1 year later**

**Freddie's POV**

"Mom I am NOT wearing that" I said going to the kitchen with my mom following behind me.

"But you wore it last year" she is crazy sometimes.

"No I didn't. Now I have to go over to Carly's to make sure those two are ready so we will actually make it to school on time"

"You're sure you don't want to wear it"

"Bye mom" jeez what will it take to get things through her head. Walking in to Carly and Spencer's apartment I found Spencer in his pajamas eating waffles while playing this new game he bought three weeks ago

"Sam and Carly ready yet"

"I'm not sure they went to get dressed like a half hour ago" what takes them so long. I sat down on the couch and started to think Valentines Day is in two days. I have everyone but Sam's present. Maybe I'll ask Carly for help.

**Later the next day**

"We promise Freddie we will be back in 20 minutes at the most" Carly said dragging Sam with her. Now what I'm alone with half of there bags in the mall great.

"I'll just get something to eat" I muttered to myself. I got three stores down when I passed a small jewelry engraver place.

After paying for the jewelry I left telling them I would pick it up the next dearly and Sam practically plowed into me

"Where have you been? She's been dragging me everywhere for the last ten minutes looking for you" Carly complained last year it would have probably been the other way around

"Lets go" Sam said grabbing my hand with her free hand and dragged Carly out while I walked beside her.

**Valentines Day 11:00 AM**

I already gave Carly her hew make-up accessory thing I thought she might like, which she did. Spencer is in love with the new additions to his new game and I was on the way over to Sam's to give her the engraved necklace knocking on their door Sam's mom let me in and told me she was upstairs

"Hey Sammy" I said sitting down next her on her bed

"Hey Fred weirdo"

"Do you want your present or not" I still get the insults

"Yes" I handed to her and when she saw the necklace with the crystal piece that said _I heart dorks _she laughed and put it on saying

"Your right I do heart dorks, freddork" I just had to laugh to

**I don't really care how it turned out. It was ok but not the best**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ ARE OTHER STORIES ANSWER THE POLL PLEAZZZ PLEASE PLEAZ!!!**


End file.
